


Like Cats and Dogs

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [5]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader, older! Prompto
Series: FFXV Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 12





	Like Cats and Dogs

  
  


Bright violet clashed with (e/c) as you and Prompto sat facing one another. You two had been in a stalemate for the past few hours, and neither of you were going to admit defeat.

“Dog,” Prompto said suddenly, breaking the quiet that had settled over you. Narrowing your eyes, you frowned.

“Cat,” you shot back. You and the blond got into yet another staring contest before he heaved a sigh.

“No use, we just can’t decide,” he mumbled, mussing up his hair. You groaned in response, head resting on your arms. You watched your boyfriend; how his hair just slightly covered his forehead. Since Noctis had brought back the Dawn a year earlier, Prompto had been growing out his hair once again. He had also stopped using product in his hair, and even though you hadn’t known him back then, Gladio had said that the blond had reverted to his high school hair style.

A yawn slipped from your lips, and you absently turned to look at the wall clock.

_ Shit, it’s past midnight already? _

With a sigh, you stood from your spot at the kitchen table, stretching your arms over your head until your elbows popped.

“Let’s continue tomorrow, Prom,” you sighed, and the blond nodded before standing as well. Coming around the table, Prompto’s arms encircled your waist, chin resting on your shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” you cooed, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

***

“(Y/n),” Prompto’s voice came from behind, and you spun around to face your sunshine. You opened your mouth to say something, but was cut off by the gunman engulfing you in a hug, burying his face in your shoulder. Surprised, you stumbled back a few steps before your hands came to rest on his back.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Rubbing circles on Prompto’s back, you waited patiently for his response.

“... cute ...” his voice was muffled by your clothing, so you couldn’t really hear what he had been trying to say.

“Hmm?”

“Gladio’s puppy ... “ he mumbled, one of his hands coming up to tug at the ends of your hair -- something he did when he was unsure or anxious about something. You snorted.

“What about the little one?” you humored him.

“It’s too cute...”

Your laugh rang out in the room, and Prompto’s eyes met yours as he frowned.

“Don’t laugh,” he pouted, which only made you laugh harder. A sudden pain in your spine had you gasping, your (e/c) eyes looking at the blond in disbelief.

_ This little... _ He had jammed a knuckle into your spine -- something he hadn’t done in a while, and not in a setting so casual. He’d only ever done that during sex, so the fact that he did it during a casual conversation... Well, it was kinda amusing.

“Sorry, Sunshine,” you said with a small smile. Taking his face in your hands, you pressed light kisses to his face. Beginning at his forehead, you kissed his cheeks and nose before heading towards his lips. You kissed the corners of his mouth, then his lips when you felt his pout return. “You know I love you Sunshine.”

“Love you, too, starshine,” he mumbled.

***

“Sunshine, come on,” you purred in your boyfriend’s ear. For once, you both had a day off, and it had started the night before with cuddly sex with the blond. So there you lay, stuck in Prompto’s arms as the sun rose -- not that you’re complaining. You’d gladly wake up like this for the rest of your life. But right now, you two had someplace to be.

“Prom, wake up,” you tried again, but you only succeeded in causing the blond to roll on top of you, pinning you to the bed. Blowing out a breath, you took in the sight of him.

His arms hadn’t become any looser around you when he had rolled on top, his head tucked beneath your chin in such a way that you could feel his every breath against your neck. The sunlight that managed to sneak between the curtains alighted on his features and made it look like his hair was spun from gold.With a soft smile, you brought a hand up to caress his cheek, his facial hair scratching against your palm.

Deciding to try one last time, you brought your lips level with his ear. Your smile morphing into a smirk, you used your trump card.

You blew a breath into the man’s ear, and barely had enough time to see his eyes shoot open before Prompto began the next round.

***

You and Prompto ended up staying in bed all morning, effectively postponing your plans. But once you two finally got up, you couldn’t wait to surprise the sunshine man.

“Prom,” you called, latching yourself onto his back as he messed with his camera. Sweet smile on your lips, you pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“What’s wrong, starshine?”

“We gotta go.”

“Go where?” the blond asked, placing his camera on the kitchen counter. He turned around in your arms, your noses just barely touching.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” you smirked as you kissed his nose. Watching as his face crinkled in delight, you pulled away from Prompto before grabbing your house keys.

***

You walked hand-in-hand with Prompto, traversing the streets of Insomnia. Since the Dawn had broken just under a year ago, the city had been rebuilt to near its former prestige. But the city would never be what it used to be -- especially since Noctis had passed.

“Where’re we going, (Y/n)?” Prompto whined, nudging your side. “Can’t you tell me?”

You didn’t have to look to know he was using his puppy eyes -- which, you’ll admit, were enough to break you down on most occasions. But not now.

“Nope, not tellin’,” you said, sticking your tongue out at the thirty-one year old man. Eyeing him with a smile, you saw the pout on his lips. You just smiled. “Trust me, you’ll like it, sunshine.”

Not letting him get a word in edgewise, you dragged him across the city, coming closer and closer to the Citadel. You kept walking for a few minutes until you came to the front of the large building, then took a sharp left.

“(Y/n), wait up...” Prompto groaned, and you loosened your grip on his wrist.

“Almost there, sunshine,” you cooed. And a minute after saying that, you stopped in front of a nondescript building just down the street from the Citadel. Once you came to a halt, you spun around to see a surprised look on the blond’s face.

“Told ya you’d like it.”

***

You watched your lover walk up and down the hallway, violet eyes shining as he greeted each and every dog in the room. You’d never get over how soft Prompto could be with animals, and it always brought a smile to your face.

“You sure, starshine? I thought you wanted a cat,” Prompto’s voice jerked you from your thoughts to see the blond standing in front of you, eyebrows raised in question. Giving him a smile, you ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about it, Prom,” you said. “I really don’t mind. Besides, I’ve always had cats, so now it’s time I expand my horizons, yeah?”

Prompto’s brows furrowed slightly, his hands coming to grasp your forearms. The question was still in his eyes, and in an attempt to tide over his worries you gave him a quick kiss.

“C’mon, Sunshine,” you purred, grasping his hand and pulling him further down the hallway and coming to a stop before a small white puppy.

“How about her?” you asked, reaching out a hand and scratching the puppy behind her ears. She had beautiful amber eyes -- they looked almost red -- and dark gray markings around her eyes. She looked familiar, to the both of you. For Prompto, the small puppy brought back memories of his childhood, of the reason he had befriended the Prince of Lucis in the first place. But to you, the only memories the puppy brought was the night you and Prompto had moved back to Insomnia.

You had been unpacking what little belongings you and the gunman had during those ten years when you came across a little book. You instantly recognize it as Prompto’s photo album, filled to the brim with pictures from his life before the darkness.

One of the first photos was of a small puppy, and that photo had stuck in your mind more than the others. You had wanted to know the story behind it, but didn’t know if it was a painful topic for Prompto, so you had suppressed your curiosity.

But now, as the small white bundle of fur licked at your fingertips, your curious nature resurged and a smile fell upon your lips.

“Yeah, she’s perfect,” you whispered, but the blond behind you still heard. Unbeknownst to you, Prompto’s eyes had filled with tears, and they fell as soon as you spoke. He wrapped his arms around you, burrowing his face in your shoulder.

“Yeah, she is...”


End file.
